shiningtimestationfandomcom-20200215-history
Shining Time Station (television series)
Shining Time Station is an American television show created by Britt Allcroft and Rick Siggelkow. It ran from 1989 to 1995. Cast Regulars (Whole Series) * Didi Conn as Stacy Jones * Brian O'Connor as Horace Schemer First season regulars * Ringo Starr as Mr. Conductor * Leonard Jackson as Henry "Harry" Cupper * Jason Woliner as Matthew "Matt" Jones * Nicole Leach as Tanya Cupper Christmas Special characters * Didi Conn as Stacy Jones * Ringo Starr as Mr. Conductor * Jason Woliner as Matthew "Matt" Jones * Nicole Leach as Tanya Cupper * Bobo Lewis as Midge Smoot * Mart Hulswit as J.B. King * Ardon Bess as Tucker Cooper * Lloyd Bridges as Mr. Nicholas * Judy Marshak as Claire * Rachel Miner as Vickie Second and third seasons regulars * George Carlin as Mr. Conductor * Erica Luttrell as Kara Cupper * Ari Magder as Daniel "Dan" Jones * Danielle Marcot as Becky * Tom Jackson as Billy Twofeathers Recurring characters * Mart Hulswit as J.B. King, Esq. * Jerome Dempsey as Mayor Osgood Bob Flopdinger * Bobo Lewis as Midge Smoot * Barbara Hamilton as Ginny Johnson * Jonathan Shapiro as Schemee * Gerald Parkes as Barton Winslow * Aurelio Padro`n as Felix Perez * Jason Woliner - Matt Jones (Season 2 only) * Nicole Leach - Tanya Cupper (Season 2 only) Family Specials characters * Didi Conn as Stacy Jones * George Carlin as Mr. Conductor * Brian O'Connor as Horace Schemer * Mart Hulswit as J.B. King * Bobo Lewis as Midge Smoot * Barbara Hamilton as Ginny Johnson * Danielle Marcot as Becky * Erica Luttrell as Kara Cupper * Tom Jackson as Billy Twofeathers (Once Upon a Time, Second Chances and One of the Family only; Mentioned in Queen for a Day) * Ari Magder as Dan Jones (Once Upon a Time and Second Chances only; Mentioned in One of the Family) * Bucky Hill as Kit Twofeathers (Second Chances, One of the Family and Queen for a Day) * Teri Garr as Sister Conductor (One of the Family only) * Jonathan Shapiro as Schemee (Second Chances and One of the Family only) * Leonard Jackson as Harry Cupper (One of the Family only) * Chantellese Kent as Lilly (Once Upon a Time only) * Susan Stackhouse as Lilly's Mother (Once Upon a Time only) * Ed Begley Jr as Ned Kincaid (Once Upon a Time only) * Jack Klugman as Max Okowsky (Second Chances only) * Jeannette Charles as The Queen (Queen for a Day only) * Andrew Sardella as Prince Michael (Queen for a Day only) The Jukebox Puppet Band * Olga Marin as DiDi * Wayne White as Tex (1989) * Alan Semok as Tex (1990-1995) * Craig Marin as Rex and JJ Silvers * Jonathan Freeman as Tito Swing * Alan Semok/Peter Baird/Vaneese Thomas as Grace the Bass (1989) * Peter Baird/Kenny Miele/Vaneese Thomas as Grace the Bass (1990-1995) Broadcast History United States * PBS (1989-1998) * Fox Family (1998-1999) * Nick Jr. (Nickelodeon) (2000) New Zealand *Channel 2 (1990s) NOTE: Channel 2, Fox Family and Nick Jr. all only aired Seasons 2 and 3 of the show. Behind the Scenes * Shining Time Station was created to introduce Thomas the Tank Engine to American audiences. * Kevin Roth sang the theme song played during the opening and closing credits. * The footage of the Union Pacfic #844 seen in the opening and closing credits was reused from the 1981 movie, "Eighty Four Forty Four." * All of the Shining Time Station episodes only ever had three sets: the main room of the station, the workshop, and the interior of the station's jukebox where the Jukebox Band resided. This changed in the specials, in which scenes took place outside, in the signal house, and in a large basement-type room that may or may not be part of the station building. ** In Schemer Presents!, a fourth set was made. This is believed to be either Schemer's house or his room. * Didi, the female drummer of the Jukebox Band, is shown to have a crush on Mr. Conductor. Mr. Conductor learns about this in "One in the Family" and they apparently begin to date. * Mr. Conductor has various forms of his magic gold dust, including some for teleportation, forgetfulness, love, sleep and pranks. It also has life-giving qualities and can make inanimate objects come alive. His whistle also has some magic and is used to start a Thomas story by means of blowing. * In the specials, Mr. Conductor shows that he can appear and interact with the Jukebox Band Characters. * Also in the specials, Mr. Conductor has a nametag on his uniform. * Whistles and Sneezes and most episodes of Season 2 are the only episodes that were never narrated by Ringo Starr in the US. Although, the US Ringo Starr narrations of Whistles and Sneezes and most episodes of Season 2 were planned, but cancelled due to Ringo Starr leaving the series after 1989 to focus on his music career and tour with The All Starr Band, though he often praises his work on the show. * In the episode Washout when Mr. Conductor tells the story Bertie's Chase the beginning (Edward waiting for Thomas) was omitted. This scene was also omitted from the James in a Mess picture book. But in the Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode, Splish, Splash, Splosh, and in all VHS and DVD releases, the episode is in its entirety. * The show aired on Nickelodeon's Nick Jr. block in the summer of 2000 to promote Thomas and the Magic Railroad. * When the show aired on Fox Family, it used the credits from the television specials but episodes were edited significantly so they could fit the time slot, and even though the series originally aired on PBS the Fox Family airings added commercial interruptions as well. * The Indian Valley Railroad (where the station is located) is an actual defunct short line in California. It was constructed to serve the Engels Copper Mine, the largest copper mine in California and was a branch connection of The Union Pacific Railroad at Paxton, California. Indian Valley is where the mine was located. * Throughout the series, entire episodes (and at one point, an entire season) were knocked out of continuity due to flashbacks from later episodes. For example, the episode, "How the Station Got its Name" changed the continuity of the entire first season. * On the Thomas VHS tapes from "Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories" to "Better Late Than Never and Other Stories", the Thomas stories featured on the tapes were in order from their Shining Time Station air dates from the first season, all the tapes including the first ones always advertised "As Seen on Shining Time Station" some copies even including the Shining Time Station Sun on the top right corner it was then stopped after the release of "James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Thomas Stories" when the show ended the previous year, later prints of the VHS covers from Thomas Gets Tricked to James Goes Buzz Buzz would take out these advertisements. * When the show aired in New Zealand, the third series VHS releases of Thomas were narrated by George Carlin and advertised "Stories as seen on Shining Time Station" on the bottom of the front cover. * When George Carlin assumed the role of Mr. Conductor in the second season, all Thomas stories from the first and second seasons were re-dubbed by him, although not of all of them aired on television. * Restored clips from Shining Time Station could be seen at the Explore the Rails traveling exhibit. * After Shining Time Station, the fate of most of the props are unknown. The Jukebox was featured the series "The Doodlebops". * According to Britt Allcroft, she and Rick Siggelkow are currently working on releasing Shining Time Station onto DVD. However, no other news has been announced since then, so it is currently unknown if the DVD project will be completed. Seasons, Specials and Spinoffs * Season 1 * 'Tis A Gift * Season 2 * Season 3 * The Family Specials * Schemer Presents! - A home video spinoff of Shining Time Station * The Jukebox Band - Another home video spinoff of Shining Time Station * Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales - A short lived spin-off of Shining Time Station Crew Directors * Matthew Diamond (first season only) * Steven Feldman (The Jukebox Band (series)) * Larysa Fenyn (associate director) * John Ferraro (third season only) * Jayne Harris Schipper (associate director) * Gregory Lehane (first and second seasons) * Joanne Malo (associate director and floor director) * Craig Marin (The Jukebox Band (series)) * Jay Millard (associate director) * Wayne Moss (third season and The Family Specials) * Tony Poffandi (assistant director) * Stan Swan (second season only) * Frank Vitale (The Family Specials) * Steve Wright (floor director, first assistant director and director of Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales) Producers * Britt Allcroft (producer, 1989-1990, 1993 The Jukebox Band Series & 1996; executive producer 1991-1995, excluding The Jukebox Band Series) * Sherry Bondy (associate producer, 1991) * Rocco Caruso (associate producer: post production, 1989) * Nancy Chapelle (line producer, 1990; producer 1991-1995) * Donald Johnson (executive producer, 1989) * Jerry Hamza (executive consultant, 1991-1993; co-executive producer 1995-1996) * Mindy Levine (associate producer, 1991) * Andrea Miller (associate producer) * Rick Siggelkow (producer, 1989-1990; executive producer; 1991-1995) * Julia Weinstein (associate producer, 1993-1995; line producer, 1996) * Angus Wright (executive producer; 1989-1990) Episode Writers * Don Arioli (three episodes) * Wilson Coneybeare (ten episodes) * Jill Golick (seven episodes) * Sean Kelly (ten episodes for STS; all episodes of MCTT and TJBs) * Alan Kingsberg (three episodes) * Brian McConnachie (eighteen episodes) * Marie Therese Squerciati (two epiosdes) * Ellis Weiner (fifteen episodes and all episodes of Schemer Presents!) * Peter Wildman (one episode) Gallery File:ShiningTimeStationoriginalintro.jpg|Original intro File:'TisaGiftintro.jpg|'Tis A Gift intro File:ShiningTimeStationNewZealandOpening.png|New Zealand intro File:ThomastheTankEngineShiningTimeStation.PNG|Thomas in the original opening Links * The Wikipedia article of this TV show, where most of this information came from * More information about the actual Indian Valley Railroad Category:Browse Category:Television series